Spoiled Rotten
by Kdibs227
Summary: They aren't the most public couple, but when a bad day happens, both of them know how to cheer the other up. BBxRae
Author's Note: BBxRae fluff galore!

* * *

It had been the worst day. By the time that Changeling had gotten back to the tower, he was in no mood to deal with anyone. Ears pinned back against his head, soaked from the rain, sweat, and other things he didn't want to think about, he stormed into his room and grabbed some fresh, clean clothes to change into. He didn't even notice that someone was in the room with him until the scent of lavender went under his nose. Raven was seated at the top of his bed, book in hand, a knowing smile on her colored lips.

"Hi." Gar couldn't help but notice how flat his voice sounded. He honestly just wanted to crawl into bed and forget about agreeing to help Nightwing take on some new recruits. Raven put her book down and crawled over to the edge of the bed. Cupping his face in her hands, she pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and then wiped off some of the caked on mud.

"Vic called ahead, said that you and Rob had some issues with the newbies," Raven didn't add that Vic was also pleased that he didn't have to deal with the trainees.

"That's putting it lightly. I know I shouldn't be angry about, but they let four of the criminals loose. At least I don't have to yell at them; Robin was taking care of that when I left to catch them." Gar rested his head in the crook of Raven's neck and hummed when she reached up to scratch the back of his head. He had no clue why he had agreed to help with this training program.

"We've all been there. But why don't we forget about that and focus on some nicer thoughts." Raven wasn't about to let him dwell anymore on the events of today. She stood up on the bed and pressed another kiss to his mouth.

"Now, you jump in the shower. I'm going to find us some dinner and then we can spend the rest of the night unwinding." Gar straightened up and rolled his shoulders.

"That sounds great, but guess whose name is put down for rotation tonight. I don't think we'll have much time to relax together, Rae." Raven felt a particular sense of glee when she pulled her boyfriend closer by his hips.

"Well, I talked to Robin and had a switch the names," Raven said as she rubbed circles into his skin with her thumbs. "So, no patrol for you, and a night together for me. Win-win situation, don't you think?" Gar pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You are the best girlfriend ever. I'm not letting you go," Gar seemed pretty content to be close to her and Raven was as well, but she wanted to put her plan into action.

"That's great. Now, hot shower for you, and don't rush. I want you to relax, okay?" Raven wanted Gar to be mellow.

"Someone's being bossy today," Gar teased. Raven kissed him on the nose before nudging him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Only when I need to get you to do something." She left her boyfriend to get what he needed and heading down to the common room. She managed not to run into anyone on her way and phone in the typical order for the two of them at their favorite Thai place. It was going to be nice to spend time alone with Gar tonight. The recent training programs hadn't left them with a bunch of free time lately.

While she was waiting for the call that the food was ready, she made a quick stop to her room and then walked into Gar's. The changeling was still in the shower, which gave her time to get stuff ready. She quickly changed the sheets into the super, comfy fleece one's she knew Gar loved. Placing a few candles to light later, she set down the stack of movies and the junk food snack bag. A thought popped into her head and she quickly pulled out a comfy pair of sweatpants Gar liked and teleported down to the laundry room.

She put the clothes, and a fresh towel, in the dryer for a few minutes. When the timer went off she teleported upstairs. She tapped on the bathroom before walking in; it wasn't anything new. Since they had started dating the bathroom on their end of the hall hadn't been used by the others as much. The water cut off and Raven handed the heated towel to her boyfriend. The contented purr Gar gave from behind the shower curtain was worth it.

"How was your shower?" Raven sat down on the toilet seat as Gar got dried off and dressed. She enjoyed the view of the muscles in his back rippling with movement. For once, she didn't have to watch her gaze; she could stare as long as she wanted to at her boyfriend.

"Amazing," Gar pulled a shirt over his head and ran a hand through his damp hair. "The warm towel was a nice touch." Raven smiled at him. Even though he never thought of it in this way, Raven wanted to make up for all the nice things Gar had done for her over the years. She liked being able to spoil him every now and again.

Her communicator chimed to let her know the food was ready to be picked up. She cuddled close to Gar for a moment before pulling away. "Go get settled in your room, ok? I'll be a back in a minute, I just need to get the food."

Thankfully the restaurant wasn't packed and it didn't take Raven long to receive her food and teleport back to the tower. She didn't want to waste any time she had; who knew when they would both have a free minute to themselves? Raven wasn't about to waste a single moment of their time.

* * *

After the empty cartons of food had been pushed onto the floor to be cleaned up later, Raven was stretched out on Gar's bed, tracing random patterns into his chest. The windows were open, and the scent of fresh rain was floating in the air. Propping herself up on one arm, Raven peered down at her boyfriend.

"Can I ask you a question?" Raven had been practicing her request all day, but she still wasn't sure how he would react. Even after all these years, Gar was still surprising her.

"I think you just did." Gar teased. He rubbed his thumb over a patch of skin where her shirt had rode up. Raven moved closer so his whole hand could wrap around her hip bone. This was what she had missed. Being in public with Gar was nice, when she got used to it, but in the privacy of their rooms, she could really give in. She didn't have to hide in front of him.

"I'm being serious." Raven shifted so that she was straddling him. She could see his eyes dilate for a moment, but he didn't do anything. Not until she had given him the go ahead.

"Alright, alright. What's so serious that we need to talk about it?" Gar asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Raven put her hands on his shirt and tugged on the fabric.

"Could you lose the shirt?" Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate. She could sense his hesitation and didn't have to think long about why; Gar still didn't like many people to see the scars on his torso. Well, there wasn't anyone else around, and Raven wanted to try something tonight. "Not right now, but soon? I have an idea you'll like."

"Rae, I love you, but I'm not even sure I could move for stuff like that." Gar wasn't denying that Raven looked hot like this, but the thought of getting any physical action was enough to make his sore muscles hurt worse. Raven leaned down to peck his lips.

"Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. I thought I would give you a massage." Raven laughed. Gar blushed. "I've been reading and I even got some stuff to use." She looked over to the side table where she put the candles and massage oil out hours before.

"Well if that's all you wanted," Gar said as he reached up to cup her cheek. Pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand, Raven shifted back a little so Gar could sit up and take off his shirt. Raven took in his torso, but she pushed any lewd thoughts aside. There would be time for that later, if they wanted. For now, Raven just wanted some bonding time with her lover. She got up and started lighting the candles, and Gar watched her from the bed. He put his hand on his arms after he had rolled over.

"I need you to tell me what works and what doesn't, ok?" Raven got back on the bed and poured a small amount of the oil into the palm of her hand. She rubbed it between her hands and began to slowly work over Gar's shoulders. The pleasant groan was enough to get her smiling, and she kept a close eye on his face. It wasn't long before his eyes slid shut and he allowed himself to just focus on her hands.

"If you keep this up I'm going to fall asleep." Gar said as she massaged his lower back. He winced as Raven found a particularly tight knot, but she pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder blades as she rolled it out.

"You can fall asleep. It's my job to take care of you tonight." Raven moved her hands forward to work on his shoulders. The contented purr that escaped her boyfriend had her grinning. Nothing pleased her more than to be the one brining these sounds out of Gar. "Is the pressure good? Or any area I missed?" She wanted to get every area she could; she had recently discovered that she relished touching Gar all over.

"No, just this I think," Gar said and Raven soon found herself on her back, Gar leaning over her. From this new position he took the opportunity to rest his chin on her chest.

"Who said I was done with you, mister?" Raven laughed. Gar's smile widened and Raven loved that she was the one who could do that.

"It's a little selfish to just let you spoil me, you know? Besides, I've missed you too." Gar loved his job, but there were times when he wished that the hours were more flexible. And some new recruits could easily get on his nerves.

"We aren't keeping score," Raven said as one of his hands reached up to play with her hair. It was longer now, just past her shoulders, and she could tell it was one of Gar's favorite things to play with. "Besides, we have all night to do things. Cyborg knows not to come looking for us unless the world is ending."

"I think we've saved the world enough times to get a pass." Gar made no move to let her up so Raven let his hands wander around her waist. She missed these kinds of nightly meet-ups.

"Well, if you aren't going to let me put me hands all over you," And Raven grinned when she saw the sultry smirk from her mate, "Then what do you suggest we do instead?" Gar's hands travelled lower and he leaned in to pepper kisses along her neck.

"I think you can figure it out, Rae." Gar whispered as he nipped her shoulder. With a flick of her powers, the doors were encased in magic; not even Star could get in. Beyond that though, Raven didn't focus on anything else in the room. Just her and Gar and the sensations.

* * *

She wasn't sure how late it was by the time both of them were satisfied. Their lovemaking, not fucking because she and Gar refused to call something so intimate that, always left both of them breathless. Raven ran her fingertips up and down Gar's back. She was pretty sure that he would be asleep soon.

"I'm going to need to get you a scarf at some point," Raven murmured as she noticed several of the love bites she had left blooming on his neck and shoulders.

"I'll just wear one of my shirts with the collar." Gar readily suggested. Raven nipped an area that hadn't been marked and then soothed it away with a kiss.

"What if I don't want you to cover these up?" Raven wouldn't say she was possessive, but she enjoyed the fact that no one was stupid enough to try and make a move on her man. So yeah, completely not selfish.

"Someone's a bit demanding tonight," Gar said as he cuddled in closer to her. As usual, he settled in with his face nestled in the crook of her neck.

"I'm not being demanding." Raven denied. She saw him smirk.

"You sure demanded earlier." Raven felt a blush begin to creep up her neck, but she knew that Gar didn't mean any harm by the comment.

"What time is it anyway?" Raven finally asked as she pulled a hand free to reach for her communicator. There were several unanswered messages; two from Starfire asking if she wanted to come to dinner, and another from Robin saying that she wasn't needed for training the next morning. The clock read 2:10 am. "I think it's a little late to respond to them, don't you think?"

Sated for the moment, they slowly got more comfortable for bed. Raven put on a comfy pair of flannel pajamas; Gar opted for sweat pants, even in the heat, but remained shirtless. Raven was happy for that. She enjoyed seeing the marks she left on his skin. Suddenly, she started laughing as a thought popped into her head.

"What's got you all giggly?" Gar asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven tried to contain her laughter.

"I was just wondering if Starfire ever leaves marks on Robin." Gar started to laugh at it as well.

"You're seriously trying to figure out if Rob's ever gotten a love bite?"

The two of them were still laughing as they got back into bed. They snuggled close, quiet for a moment as they both checked their communicators and answered messages.

"The fair's in town," Gar mentioned as he scrolled through his feed. Raven put her communicator on the charging port and adjusted the covers.

"Do you want to go?" Gar put his device on the side table and started playing with her hair.

"Maybe, it's not like we haven't been to a dozen of them already." Raven couldn't argue with that. The early years of the team consisted of spending a good portion of their free time at these carnivals. After going so many times it got repetitive, so they only went to one or two a year.

"We could find something else to do," Gar started. From the way he was smirking Raven could tell he was hiding something.

"What are you thinking?" Raven asked. Gar smiled wider.

"Well, you wouldn't believe who just got two approved week-long passes for a nice trip together." Raven felt herself getting excited.

"Is it us?" Gar started laughing as Raven sat up on the bed, grinning from ear to ear. "Where're we going?"

Gar leaned over and pulled out a pamphlet and a pair of airline tickets. "I know you always wanted somewhere with snow, so I figured you wouldn't mind me going ahead and picking the place."

Raven couldn't help but smile as she looked at the pictures of a warm, cozy cabin; there was snow everywhere, and the scenery looked beautiful. The cabins were close enough in case of emergency, but far enough apart to achieve the feeling of privacy. She couldn't believe she would get to go there, for a week, with her partner.

"How long until we go there?" Raven couldn't help but picture what it would look like in her head. A whole week!

"We go at the end of the month, Robin gave me the okay this morning." Gar told her and he had to steady himself when Raven tackled him in a hug. Keeping this a secret from her was hard; Raven was good at figuring out things, so Gar had to be careful not to let anything slip and to only tell Robin. It was worth all that when he saw how happy this made her. Over the years, Raven got more receptive to gifts.

"You do realize we had to make a list of things to pack, right?" Raven was already plotting what to bring; she needed to get a new pair of snow boots, and Gar could always use a warmer sweater.

"Rae, we've got time to pack." Gar moved the packet off the bed so it wouldn't get crinkled and he rolled them over so he was spooning her. Raven wasn't letting him deter her.

"Oh no. We're going to start now. I'm not having our vacation be packed at the last minute because the world decided to end. Not this time."

Gar listened with an amused smile, and then fully sat up when he realized that Raven wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Raven started to write down everything they needed; once or twice he would interject to tell her what was missing. Eventually, Raven tired herself out, curling up next to him, still holding onto the pad. He took care of the mess, neatly placing it on the table, and then crawled back into bed. Raven rolled over to fit in between his arms.

"Thank you for this," Raven said sleepily. "I love you."

No matter how many times she said it, Gar still got the feeling of butterflies.

"You're welcome, Rae. I love you, too."

He couldn't wait for this vacation.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you wish :)


End file.
